A Trancy Butler Wedding
by Rainydaygoaway
Summary: Could this be true? Is a demon truly subjecting himself to something as intimate as marriage? Nonetheless Claude Faustus has drop down on one knee, take the hand of his love and proposed . But now Today is the wedding and error is everywhere . Will his beloved have second thoughts? Will all of Claude's and Onurina walk down the aisle or will he be left at the alter.


**Hey guys, I own no canon characters. So I'm a huge fan of claude ~ I mean he's bested Sebastian over three times. And although Sebastian is**

 **awesome I like the idea of a Claude Fanfiction ~ There aren't that many out there afterall. So I though it would be cute to pair him with my oc,**

 **Onurina. So I hope you like it. Please Review.**

* * *

Today was the day, the day of all days- the wedding of Claude Faustus and Onurina S. Knight. Nearly a year ago Claude had knelt in front of a ill temper, obviously

angered eighteen year old , claiming his devotion, lust, affection and want for her but he never used the term love. A demon was not capable of such emotions.

Although with the aggravation Claude gave her she loved him and agreed. During the time of their engagement there had been some forks in the road but

nonetheless their love remained true. And now after a grueling twelve months they would finally be together, but first the bride to be had wake up.

* * *

 **Onurina's Pov**

Morning. The warm rays of the sun peeked through the spaces in the curtains leading to the balcony, gently set upon my closed eyes stiring me from another

dreamless night. I groaned annoyedly, not being a morning person at all. But of course a lady had responsibilities. Still in a slight pissy mood, I shifted to look over at

the clock -7:46 Am. The little , light blue, digital alarm clock repeatedly flashed that number until enough time has passed making it 7:47. This was odd. Normally

someone , specifically Eden, would have harass me hours before hand until a I woke up. I shrugged it off. Eden was an adult and had a kid to look after. I really

couldn't be all that surprised my sister didn't have time to throw cold water on me again.

Groan slightly from an achy body, I turned to the side of the bed, pushing myself off. I staggered tiredly into the bathroom where a bath was seemingly recently set ,

along with a wild groups of rose's. This wasn't anything new. Claude had odd habits of sneaking in my room and doing these things. A light fog of steam filled the

small room , beads instantly forming on my body. Striping from last night's clothes , I diped my foot into the warm bath, sighing in relief. The sweet smell of roses

mixed with the bath salts was euphoric release .

Now completely engulfed by the bubbles , I looked up at the ceiling . My hair slowly sank into the bath as I leaned back closing my eyes. This was odd. Claude hadn't

came and kissed me good morning. Mercy and Aries hadn't come to attack me by jumping on my bed, and no one has even come to talk to me. Everything was so...!

And that is when it hit me: **The Wedding!**

Instantly, I rushed up from the water. The force caused buckets to swish onto the tiled floor. How could I have been so stupid. I forgot my own wedding! Claude was

going to kill me. He hated when I forget to brush my hair. It's like forgetting your mother's birthday. Shit is about to go down. Quickly getting out the bath I put on

my robe and rushed back into my bedroom. Freezing in my steps , I paused to come face to face with a very elaborate, Cinderella like wedding dress displayed in

front of me. I...I didn't pick this dress. I looked closer at this 'ball gown' and seen a letter attached to the hem of her bust. Pulling it off I noticed my name in elegant

gold writing.

 _ **Dear Onurina,**_

 _ **Goodmorning Ms. Knight. I sincerely wish you have had a pleasant rest but the time for**_

 _ **sleeping is over and the time for preparations have begun. Tonight you and I will be man**_

 _ **and wife. Therefore to insure there is no error in today's events, I have took the liberty of planning**_

 _ **out your schedule for the day and organizing the wedding. Do not worry , Everything had**_

 _ **already been set from decorations, to seating, to time. So please do not worry. The ceremony will**_

 _ **begin at 3:00 pm. Beforehand women will come into the room and help you prepare yourself.**_

 _ **Till then my dear,**_

 _ **Claude Faustus**_

 ** _"_**..." I looked at the letter for sometime then back at the dress. Yea, equal partnership. Claude has a certain way of doing things, and that would be perfectly….I

suppose. He wants everything perfect, therefore it's only right he takes over all events. Even something like this…..

Its been sometime since Claude, Sebastian, and Ciel have come to live with us. And in that time obviously a lot happen. The boys seem to look up to Ciel like a big

brother, Eden's hate for Sebastian has subsided , and then there's Claude and I: engaged. Yea, I'm just as surprised as anyone. The three have adapted to

moderately well to this modern era , but of course there are still some issues. Ciel still has nightmares so at times Aries and Merciful crawl into bed to comfort him. It

actually is really effective. Claude has begun to show emotion. I mean he isn't skipping and running around but he smiles. Yea it's still creepy but at least he's giving

me something. I'm also happy I managed to get him out that stuffy uniform and got him to wear something...well more attractive. He also seems to have loosened up

when it came to more intimate matters. He is more affectionate than when he first began to 'court' me ,as he says. Although we have not slept

together(#don'ttouchmysquare) , he tends to hold my hand, kiss and hold me more often and in public, which is always nice but...I can not explain it. I have this pit

in my stomach when I think of him lately . Although I love him, there is still an issue I can not put my finger on.

A light sigh escaped my lips as I looked back at the gown, running my hand along the fabric. "Heavy."

XxXxX

 **Claude's Pov**

Idiots. I thought to myself watching a group of servants lazily arrange the reception decor. And they are suppose to be advanced than humans? Ha, don't make me l

laugh. These creatures are just as idiot as those humans. There was no difference between the average human and these creatures other than ability….witchcraft. Other

than that they are fools. I grumbled slightly looking at the three stooges argue over where to put the vases. This went on for a bit longer until finally settling on a spot. A

terrible decision. It was my own fault for thinking I could intrust such an important excursion with mere mortals. I cleared my throat , instantly gaining the staffs

attention. "You three are no longer needed for task. You may go elsewhere to help seat up for the evening. They didn't protest, fight nor argue and left the room .

" idiots." This time was spoken out loud as I took a seat planing on how to decorate the hall. I only had a few hours to ensure tonight is perfect, for her.

I would never come to understand these kind of traditions . Standing in a room just to declare their love in front of God ? How fickling. Where I am from it is simple.

A single mating session. No vows, no words , just the creation of pleasure and the an eternal bond with my mate. But no. I must wait and create the perfect wedding

befitting royalty. How troublesome , a lover's job is never done. Standing I adjusted my spectacles before my golden orbs traveled down my hand. There on my

finger was a engagement ban, golden. My mind traveled to the thoughts of the similar ring around my beloved Onurina's finger. Thoughts of her quickly flashed

through my mind as I hoped to see a smile on her face. In order to do that everything must be perfect for her : my mate.

* * *

 **So Onurina is clearly bothered that Claude is playing everything but he hasn't talked to her on the matter. However Claude is destined to keep**

 **this wedding** **traditional and perfect for Onurina...but is this what she wants? Feel free to Review below. Also the word of this chapter is Nutter**

 **Butter. Type below to let me know you** **got through the chapter. Bye guys~**


End file.
